


May I have this dance?

by too_many_aspirations



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, fluffy fluffy fluff, slight angst with happy ending, tiny bit of diana and fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: just a short oneshot with the prompt "May I have this Dance?"
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	May I have this dance?

Anne and Diana stood in a corner, watching the crowds, while they both consumed all the finger foods there was to offer. They were at their school dance, and both Anne and Diana were without dates.

Well, Anne didn’t have a date, Diana’s was just late.

“What if he doesn’t come Anne?” asked an anxious Diana, causing Anne to sigh. “Of course he’ll come Diana! No one would ever stand you up!” she said, which somewhat pacified her anxious friend.

Anne watched as the couples were laughing, and dancing to the upbeat rhythm of the song. She was dreading the slow dance. Almost everyone she knew had dates, and they would all be wrapped in each other's arms, swinging in time with the beat, while the lights would dim and the atmosphere would become very romantic, while Anne would be sitting pathetically in the corner, as the others enjoyed themselves.

Things weren’t like this two weeks ago. Anne had a boyfriend, Gilbert Blythe, and they were very happy together. This would be her first dance with him, and they were both so excited. She’d fantasized them dancing together, and then the music would slow. Gilbert would look at her, look into her eyes. He would pull her close, and they’d sway to the beat. Then he’d pull her closer by the waist, and kiss her like he’d never before, soft and loving, and she’d whisper that she loved him, and they’d stay like that until the end of the song.

“Fred!” Diana exclaimed, breaking Anne out of her reverie. Fred had finally arrived. She ran up to him and Fred caught her in his arms. “I thought you weren’t going to come!” Diana said, sounding extremely relieved. “I’m sorry! I got caught in traffic..” he said apologetically, and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s dance?” he asked her, and Diana looked at Anne with concern. ”Go ahead.” said Anne, “I’ll be fine.”, and just like that she was alone. 

Why did she have to lose her temper and fight with Gilbert? He’d been nothing but sweet to her. Petty arguments had started taking place far too often, and when they were both arguing one day, Gilbert had suggested taking a break, and Anne, in a fit of temper, agreed. She’d gone home and cried. Cried because she’d let the one person she loved more than anything go. Cried because he most probably wouldn’t want to get back together after everything, and she cried because it hurt so damn much, and nothing could change the past.

Anne took in a shaky breath, trying not to cry, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and faced a very nervous Gilbert, with a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said, and Anne threw herself at him, and hugged him tight. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried her nose in his hair. “I’m so, so sorry Gilbert.” she began, “I was being extremely difficult and I should’ve listened more and-” “shh.” he said gently. “It was my fault as well. I shouldn’t have suggested we break up, and I should’ve suggested we talk it out like normal people.” he said, and chuckled lightly. “Oh Gilbert…” Anne said, and buried her face in his chest.

“It’s time for the slow dance!” The DJ announced, and everyone cheered.. Gilbert released Anne and held out his hand. **“May I have this dance?”** he asked, and smiled at her. She placed her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor. It was just the way she imagined. The lights dimmed, as ‘Lover’ by Taylor Swift began to play. He looked into her eyes, and held her by the waist, while Anne placed her hands on his shoulders. They swayed to the rhythm and Anne felt a fluttering in her chest. She looked up at him. “Gilbert?” “Yeah?” he asked. “Do you.. want to.. Give us a second chance?” she said, looking hopefully and giving him a nervous smile. He grinned, and his face lit up. He pulled her close, until their noses were touching, and said, “For you, a thousand times.” and then he kissed her with everything he had, and she kissed him back, full of love, passion and promises, and they stayed like that, close to each other, until the song was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hmu with feedback :)


End file.
